Searching For An Answer
by Alice.Marie.Cullen.xox
Summary: shortly after bellas family had left her she left the country--looking searching for the missing peice of herself. will this boy hold missing peice that will fit into her puzzled mind?
1. Fresh Start

Searching For An Answer.

Chapter One - Fresh Start

Ever since the age of 13 I knew i was different. Different from the rest of my school friends especially. After my 13th birthday had passed my father fell ill.I knew at the bottom of my heart that he didn't have long. Charlie being Charlie told me not to worry, obviously I did, but I hid it when i was infront of him. My father was the only thing I had left, family wise. Ever since he passed away my life has been a never ending, twisting road of obsticles. Job after job, home after home, school after school. I decided that I need to settle down, get a life.... So thats when i decided i had to leave, leave everything the friends, the good times, the bad memories i knew i would miss them but i felt there was a part of me missing and i needed to find it.

Its been 4 years since my dad passed and now i have found a place for myself, but before i get that i need to earn enough money for it so i know what this means, hopefully for the last time i have to find home so i can get a job for long enough and get some money for this home i wanted. It was big--big enough for me--it had a lovley little front garden with little rows of daisies up against the walk way to the house, it was beautiful. The more i built up the image of this lovley little cottage home the more i knew how bad i wanted it and how much it meant to me, my own house, my own little space to get away from everyone else...Just what i needed

Today i think should go well, my first day at my new job, not the best job i would have hoped for, but a job i could keep up with-hopefully-. As i entered the corner cafe a woman came to meet me at the door she had curled hair that reached her shoulders, she had a pen behind her ear which i didntt really understand why but i guess it was easier than carrying it around, she had light lavender overalls on that were lightly stained by grease--from all the pans in the back i supposed-- She seemed so kind and cheerfull.  
When she noticed me she came rushing up to me with a great smile on her face.  
"Hi i'm Karen, welcome to your new workplace, you will be working around the cafe just taking down peoples orders and working at the tills from time to time." she beamed at me her smile still radient on her face.  
"Uhh, OK so just taking down orders, and working at the tills?" i asked just making sure i knew that i was not going to ruin my chances now.  
"Yes, you can start with our newest customers, they just moved here from a country across america i don't recall the name but they're just as new as you." she assured me  
"OK ill just go to them now." i hesitated as i walked over to these--as Karen called them--new customers.


	2. New Arrivals

Chapter Two - New Arrivals

As i looked at the family i was so mesmerizd by all their beauty. But one family member in particular caught my eye, he looked about the same age as me maybe a bit older, his porcelain skinned face resembled an angel, his hair was a light auburn colour and he had it spiked up, his eyes a smoldering gold colour, they seemed so irrasistable. The rest of the family seemed alike to me, they all had they same beautiful porcelain skin and golden eyes, there were five more, three girls and 3 boys, it seemed as though they were a very close family, one of the girls had long blonde hair to me she seemed to be close to the big black hair boy his build was very big to me he resembled a bear--which i thought was funny--, The next pair was a small pixie-like girl although she looked very fragile i dont think she was, the boy looked very worried at times but suddenly his mood changed to a very cheery mood, last there were the oldest of the family obviously the parents, the woman had beautiful long reddish coloured hair her features were amazing, the man had blonde hair styled as victorian royalty would have it.  
I walked over to greet them and to get their orders the oldest man stood up and introduced himself and his family to me  
"Hello, i'm Carlisle and this is my wife Esme, we have just moved here with our foster children, this is Rosalie and Emmet-he pointed out the blonde girl and the big black haired boy--and there is Alice and Jasper--this time he pointed out the little pixie-like girl and the boy whos moods seemed to change quite often, that only left the most angelic person i'd ever seen--and this is Edward. We understand you're new here to, is that right?" he asked, his voice was so perfect.  
"Yeah, i moved from Arizona, i wanted a change of scenery. Its so nice to meet you all, can i get you anything to drink?" i replied without sounding stunned at how mesmerizing the voices were.  
this time the woman answered instead of Carlisle "Uhm no thank you we were just leaving, i hope you enjoy life here as much as we are, we look forward to seeing you again soon" at that time they all got up together in their pairs, exept of corse Edward the porcelain, angelic boy got up and followed on after the rest of the couples, just as he left he came over to me i could feel the blood rush to my cheeks,  
"Hello, uhh i'm Edward as my father pointed out, i usually come here often, i do hope i see you again sometime, nice meeting you goodbye,--he looked at my name badge--bella swan"  
this time i felt my whole face go bright red,  
"Umm thankyou nice to meet you to Edward" he was so amazing i felt speechless not to mention very embarassed.

The next morning i woke with the sun beaming into my --hopfully-- temporary room, i noticed that nobody was awake so i decided id make an early start to work. Because it was still to early for me to be at work i decided i would take a walk through the park or through town, on the way i noticed the angelic boy from the cafe-Edward-he was sat in his car across the road, i don't think he had noticed me, i could feel the blood rush to my face, i was blushing and i had only looked at him, he was the most beautiful creature i had ever seen his smouldering golden eyes were the things that got me it was like hypnotics to me, like they had taken over me and could see right into my soul. Thinking about this made me feel stupid, i decided i would go over and talk to him. I walked casually over to his car and knocked on his window, as it came i down i felt the blood rush again.  
"Good morning early bird," i chirped to him through his window, trying not to sound like a complete moron  
"Hey Bella you're up early this morning, How are you?" he replied back to me in the sweetest voice - like he was happy to see me. "Yeah, i know, i couldn't get back asleep this morning so i thought id take a walk through town, and umm yeah i'm good thanks yourself and the family?" wow i was amazed this conversation was going so well.  
"Yeah i guess they're OK, and me yeah i'm fine same as always, how are your family Bella, i've never heard about them?" he sounded concerned about me.  
"Uhm i have no family, my mother left my father for another man when i was seven and my dad passed away a few years ago now, its not something i usually talk about, im the the more suffer-in-silence type, like my dad in that way." i didn't see any other way of explaining to him how i felt.  
"Oh, Bella, i-" i cut him off, i didnt mean to.  
"Yeah i know, its ok, just no-one has ever asked about my family or how i've been before, i always felt like a spare part when i was with other people never really fully communicating with the others, and now ive met you and everything has changed" i felt so sorry for myself right now, but he looked so sad when i had finished, like it had really meant something to him.  
"Well you dont seem like a spare part to me Bella, and besides you don't need to be a suffer-in-silence type when i'm here you can tell me anything, i will always listen to you, for as long as you want me to." He sounded so serious, should i take it serious, is he really trying to say what i think he is?.  
I looked at him inside the car and his eyes looked pleadingly at me, i wasn't sure what to say.  
"Look, Bella, i know how you feel because i'm the same, my family all in pairs and me, the spare part." he also sounded as though he was pleading.  
"Wow, but you seem so close to your family, i didn't think it was like that" i really didn't know what to say about this.  
"Yeah, i know it doesnt seem like that, but i suppose i kind of suffer-in-silence to." he said looking staight ahead.  
"Like me then. Well i suppose i best be off to the cafe, get to work and all. Oh and your offer, Yeah we should hang out some time, get to know eachother better." i couldnt belive what i was saying but it fet like a relief to come out, i looked at him feeling embarrased, again, He looked up at me his porcelain face still beautiful and his gorgeous smile-to-die-for beaming.  
"Exellent, maybe after you have finished work we could go out, to a resaurant?" he asked me.  
"Yeah, Of corse i will. I look forward to it." i replied, i think my smile was beaming too.


	3. Getting To Know People

Chapter 3 - Getting To Know People.

As i quicky changed into my dress i had brought in from home-well they call it home-on my dinner break, my thoughts were running wild as to what would happen tonight, would it go well, would it end bad, would it be something i really didn't want to do. I stopped myself there, i woudnt let myself ruin this.  
i heard a beep come from outside i looked out the window and i saw him waving at me stood against the door of his car.  
I rushed out the door giving Karen a quick goodbye, i was never one for being on time, although it depended what for.  
"Wow, Bella you look beautiful." he looked at me with his smouldering eyes drawing me in more and more.  
"Thanks, Edward you look amazing yourself!"  
"You look so amazing when you blush" He said, again looking at me with his hypnotic eyes and his smile to-die-for beaming.  
We got into Edwards Volvo c30-which was very fast-and got on our way to the resaurant, it had a fancy name which to be honest i really could never remember. Edward held my hand and lead me into the lobby where he checked us into the restaurant and went to our table, inside it was amazing, beautiful crystal chandeliers hanging from the ceiling, peices of ocean blue silk draping from one to the other making astounding bows in the middle of each chandeleir, the tables were candle lit with the lights dimmed down enough to see the reflection of them glisten beautifully in the room, there was also ocean blue and white silk draping over the tables just reaching the floor, it was stunning i'd never been anywhere like this before it was like another world, it must have cost Edward a fortune to pay for all this, as the waiter shown us our table he trailed off into the kitchen and we were left to sit down together, he pulled out my seat for me and then went to sit down.  
"Edward, this must have cost you a fortune"  
"I done it for you Bella, i would do anything for you" he said in a quiet voice.  
"For me?" i questioned him still using hush tones but feeling quite embarassed but i couldnt feel any blushing appear..Yet  
"Yes Bella, for you"  
"You didnt have to do it for me though" Now i felt the blushing appear on my face  
"You don't like having suprises do you Bella?" he said with a laugh in his tone,"  
"Well not really but you could have warned me for the shock of a lifetime when i walked in" i replied laughing back.  
"Well, too me you seem like you deserve a suprise, and like i said i would do anything for you."  
"Well, i don't know what what to say, and Edward, i feel the same way for you, but i didn't know how to tell you" Now i knew i was definatly blushing, my face was burning up rapidly,  
"Bella you don't need to show me or tell me anything. You coming here is enough for me. I never thought I'd find someone like you in my lifetime...ever" Him saying this to me meant everything in the world, i hadn't even known him for a week yet and still it felt like i'd known him my whole life...  
"Bella, this must sound stupid right now but, i think im in love with you, everytime i see you , you make me so happy and i don't know whether you feel the same way too but, i think i would like us to spend the rest of our lives together."  
"Edward, i feel that way to when i see you my heart races and ... i blush ... ive never felt like this before, you make me smile the instant i see you and i don't know why. Before you it felt like there was a piece of me missing and right now it feels like its found its place." oh my god i could not belive this was happening, i left the cafe with low expectations of what tonight would be and now i'm possibly the happiest girl alive!  
"I'm so glad you feel the same way Bella i've wanted to tell you i just couldnt find the words... Bella can i ask you a question?"  
"Yeah sure" from what had happened tonight i ahd no idea what would come next.  
"Bella, you know how you living in a home at the moment, and ive kind of gathered you don't really like being there, as you said you like your own space... well i was wondering, me and my family have spoken about this before i came out and we would be more than welcome to invite you to stay at our house, for as long as you like, so what do you say?" i was absolutly speechless, i felt the blood rush to my face so much and suddenly i felt tears roll down my face, i looked up and Edward placed his hand on my cheek, he wiped my tear away with a smile on his face.  
"Bella, what could you possibly be crying for?"  
"Well, its just i've never in my life met anybody as kind as you and your family, you offer me love and to live at your house and somehow i feel i don't deserve you atall." by this time i was in full tears, i knew my make-up would ruin my face but i didn't care one bit,  
"Bella, it should be me saying i don't deserve you, and you don't need to feel like that, your are the best thing that has happened to me in a very long time. Just please do not feel bad about any of this, please promise me."  
"OK i promise. But i don't think will need a big room i have hardy any stuff, oh well im sure i will be fine."  
"Dont worry Bella, i think my sister will have that sorted in no time, and i think my mother will probably decorate the spare room fro you, she loves doing interior design." I was so happy right now, i have been given a home to stay in, a real home not a horrible, crowded, noisy one. A nice place where i can relax and not be disturbed.  
"Edward, i don't know how i could thank you and your family enough" i sobed  
"Bella, you have already thanked us by agreeing to stay with us."  
At this time he leaned over and kissed me on the cheek where my tears had fell down my face, he held my hand as he lead my out of the chair, As he put the money on the table i looked round at all the people here, all so glamorous, nothing like where i should be atall. Edward lead me out of the glourios restaurant and to his car.  
"Would you like us to go and collect your things now or in the morning?"  
"Um now would be best i think they would be wondering what happened to me and it gives me longer with you." i beamed a smile at his and he flashed one back.  
Edward parked right outside the home, we both walked in together, i didn't look at anybody as i trapsed up the stairs to my--well no longer mine--room i only had one bad of things that i had, as soon as i filled the bad i went straight downstairs to tell the worker. Its seems she didn't have a problem with it, wished me well and that was it.  
When we got back in the car Edward looked worried  
"Edward?" he wasn't replying  
"Edward can you please tell whats the matter?"  
"Bella, i know i shouldnt tell you this, well i should but not yet, not like this."  
"Edward what do you mean?" now i was really worried  
"Bella im not what you think i am, i'm a horrible person if thats what i am."  
"Edward, tell me now whats going on!"  
"Bella if i tell you this now and you want to leave and never know me or have anaything to do with me, i will not object to that."  
"Edward stop this please, tell me"  
He took a deep breath in, his expression ever changing  
"Bella, i really have no other way to say this right now so i'm just going to come out with it....i. am. a. va- Ugh! i can't bring myself to say what such a horrible monster i am."  
"A. Vampire?." i was gob smacked, i know i didn't know what to expect but this was definatley not on my list.  
"Yes Bella, a vampire, a horrible, nasty creature... i hate myself!"  
"Edward, don't hate yourself, you are not horrible, and definatly not a nasty creature!"  
"So, you're not terrified of me?, not going to go and tell everyone?"  
"No, Edward why would you think that? why would i do such a thing?, i know for a fact you would never hurt me and that i know that we are both in love despite our differences"  
"So, Your not goin to be angry, betrayed, and you still love me?" he sounded confused  
"No, not atall, i will love you forever no matter what comes along Edward, we will be together forever. Now before we go home is there anything else you need to tell me?"  
He picked up his phone from the dash board and dialled a number, i don't even think the phone rang once and i heard a high pitch squeal down the phone and Edward pulled away and rolled his eyes at me, he made me giggle, i heard someone shout "OH MY GOSH, I KNEW IT , I CAN'T BELIVE IT AWW THIS IS ALL GOING TO BE GREAT" i didnt really understand who it was and what they wer going on about. Edward put the phone down a few seconds later,  
"Oh god! sisters."  
"What? What is it."  
"Bella, are you sure you want to know everything?" i was felling very confused at this time.  
"Yes, No more secrets, please."


	4. Lies To Truths

Chapter 4 - Lies To Truths

He looked at me in the eyes, like he was looking into my soul again, looking so deep trying to search for the answers within me.  
"Well, you know the way we are .. vampires" he shuddered at the word.  
"Yes?"  
"Well, before i start getting into things, we don't drink human blood, that is our main priority."  
"what? how do you survive then?"  
"Bella, you actually think if we drank human blood we would live here?, and no we don't we survive on the blood of animal we can go atleast a week and a half but then we get a bit edgy and have to go and hunt"  
"Oh, ok so no human blood just animal, that seem easy enough to remember, anything else i need to know?  
To my own suprise i wasn't getting freaked out by any of this,  
"Well, we have special powers."  
"Wow, really? like what?" i was getting exited now,  
"Well, i can read minds, but not yours it's very strange in all my years of life i have never been able to not read anybodys mind, and then you come along. But thats what i like about you, you are the only one who can suprise me."  
"Haha thanks, ill bear that in mind shall i? What about the rest of the family then?"  
"Haha, well on the phone then, that was alice she knew our date went well and knew you were coming to live with us, she can see the future although it depends on choices made."  
"Ah, wow that sounds cool"  
"Yeah, try playing rock, paper, scissors with her"  
"Haha i bet on Alice" i laughed  
"Well, technically you have no choice" He joked at me  
"Well, I could, just to be on your side, so you read minds, alice see's the future OK, carry on" Now this was where i felt weird  
"Yes,This on is weird and Jasper, he can sence the mood you are in and change it into another one, so basically manipulating you only if needed though, he would never do it for himself"  
"Whoa OK now that is quite weird, does he do that often?"  
"No, not really only in the right circumstances"  
"Oh, Cool"  
I was getting so interested, not just because it was Edwards voice running softly through my mind, soothing me, but i was genuinally interested into what powers his family had.  
"Rosalies is the power of great beauty,Emmets is strength, something he is very proud of, Esmes-My mother for all intensive purposes-is to love passionatly thats why she is so kind and caring, its nice, and Carlisle-my father for all intensive purposes-is to not be affected my human blood"  
"Wow thats, i guess thats really something, So is that why Carlisle is a doctor now because he can withstand it?"  
"Yes, unlike others of our kind he can withstand it"  
"Would you not be able to withstand it?"  
"It doesn't come without a great deal of restraint Bella, it can be very hard for us."  
"So how can you be this close to me?"  
"Bella, to me your blood is the strongest, most irrasistable of them all, i have never had to restrain myself from a human since i was new born, it scares me Bella, its like im addicted to you. I have to stand to be this close because if i don't i could lose the most precious thing to me." i started to well up again  
"Oh, wow Edward"  
A tear rolled dowm my face and fell onto the handbreak, Edward lifted my face with his icey, marble skin and wiped my tears away, i was so speechless, i looked at edward and took hold of his other hand.  
"I think we should get back home, don't you?" the way he said home made me feel so happy.  
"Yeah we should"  
On the way home we stayed in silence our hands still twyned together, i knew this silence was good, i could have stayed here with Edward forever, i had never loved someone so much.


	5. New Home

Chapter 5 - New Home

After the ride home i think i fell asleep, i woke up in Edwards room with his arm wrapped round my waist, i could hear him humming softly, he brought his arm up and stroked the side of my face, he must of known i was awake but he didnt't speak he carried on stroking my face and humming the song that i had decided i loved.  
i turned over to look at him but he had his eyes closed i took my hand and placed it on his cheek, he opened his eyes and smiled crookedly at me still humming the soothing tune,  
"What is that Edward?" i asked quietly  
"Whats what?" He asked not realising what i was on about  
"That song, the one you have just been humming?"  
"Well the first time we met at the cafe i couldn't stop thinking about you, so made up a song on my piano for me so whenever i missed you or thought about you i could think of it"  
"Wow, thank you Edward, i didn't know you played piano"  
"Yeah, with all my spare years i got bored and wanted to learn something new. I have called the song, Bella's lullaby."  
"Spare years?" i was quite confused  
"Yeah, ohh, vampires dont age we have complete immortality"  
"What!, you mean you live forever and ever!"  
"Yes, Bella."  
"Whoa, how old are you Edward?"  
"One Hundred and Nine"  
"What!"  
"Yep, i know" he didn't seem as shocked as i did,  
"That is unreal, and you said you have never loved anyone as much before me? in One Hundred and Nine years?"  
"Ha, yes Bella, before you there was no one that ever interested me, a few had shown interest in me, but i never did find the perfect girl until now. When we met Alice but before Jasper me and Alice were great friends never a hint of anything more, when i was down she used to comfort me tell me that someone soon would come and make me happy, she had never described you just told me that i would know when i saw you, so i stopped looking and never took much notice girls that i knew liked me considering i could read their minds"  
i was stunned by this  
"So, Alice knew i was coming, but if you never looked at another girl how did you know it was me?"  
"Well i can read every single mind, and then you turn up and not a spark, i can't read a thing, i got the idea when that turned up and i could read in Alice's mind thinking that she was the one, but i had to find out for myself and i have."  
After that we didn't speak for a while, i had gathered Edward was sensitive about his past and didn't talk much about it.  
"What happened on the way home lastnight? did i fall asleep?"  
"Yes, you where exhausted Bella so when we came to the house i carried you in, but Esme said sorry that she hasn't finished your room yet i told her not to worry and told her you could sleep in here untill its done."  
"Oh, sorry i must have been exhuasted just not have realised, and Esme can take as long as she likes, i don't think i'd object to staying here with you any longer"  
He looked at me and again smiled a crooked smile which i was really falling in love with, after that he continued humming my lullaby, i laid my head on his chest and closed my eyes. We stayed there for about a half hour and there was a knock on the door, we both sat up and Edward called them in.  
Rosalie came throught the door her smile gleaming off her face  
"Hey Bella, came to tell you your room is finished and once you're ready you can go see it. Im sure you will be happy with the end result Bella"  
"OK, thanks Rosalie." i smiled back  
"Oh, Bella you can call me Rose." she beamed again  
"Oh , OK Rose."  
She chuckled and walked out the room leaving me and Edward alone again.  
"Wow, whats wrong with her?" Edward questioned  
"She seemed very happy to me" i replied confused  
"Yeah, exactly, shes never usually this happy" he laughed  
i giggled with him too, though when i had seen her she did seem quite happy.  
i got out of the bed and took a big stretch  
"Well i think i best make a start then don't you?" i looked at Edward  
He made a pouted his lip at me and patted the empty space on the bed next to him.  
"No, Edward i want to see my room now" we grinned at eachother and i walked to my bag  
"Oh Bella, Alice has put some new-as she calls them-comfy clothes in there for you."  
"Oh cool"  
i pulled them out it was a set of grey juicy couture bottoms and jacket and a plain white tee for underneath, perfect for me.  
"Wow, they are amazing, i love them."  
"Yeah, she said you would" weboth laughed as he put his ocean green three-quarters on to meet me at the door to veiw my new room.  
The room was beautiful, it was massive, the walls were white with pale blue flowers crawling up from the bottom, the amazing white wardrobes stretched across the whole left wall, with mirrors on the sliding doors again there was the pattern on the mirror of flowers only this time they were white it looked stunning, in the middle of the back wall was a massive double bed it had 4 bed posts reaching the ceiling with-like the resaurant-sea blue and white silk draping down across each one, on the top of the bed posts were the bows i had never seen anything like it, on the end of the room was a glass table it had on it a laptop with a notebook and pens next to it with a small CD player, above the table was a picture of me and my mother, one of me and my dad, and one just of me from when my mother and father were still together, on the right side of the room there was a book shelf-like the wardrobe-it covered the whole right side of the room, on the bottom shelf was CD's mostly classical music. Which i wondered how they all knew i liked it but i don't think i seem the type of person to listen to head-banging rock music when i was alone.  
Edward came up behind me and hugged me around my waist  
"So, what do you think?"  
"Well, im pretty sure Alice already knows and has been thinking it since the room has been done" i laughed  
"Yeah, she has but i want to hear it from you"  
"Well, to be honest i really do not know what to say."  
I heard footsteps up the stairs, i didn't know who it was so i waited.  
Alice, Rosalie and Esme walked in the room together  
"So, just as i thought, she loves it" Alice chirped to Esme  
"Well Bella, im glad you like it" She smiled at me and i smiled back  
"Esme, Rose, Alice, i really don't know how to thank you enough" i said looking at the girls  
i then heard loud feet coming up the stairs, this time Emmet entered the room  
"So, what does she think?" he said looking at me all smiles  
"She thinks its lovley Emmet" Esme answered him  
"Well i wish i could find away to thank you all" i repeated  
Emmet came over and wrapped his arms arms around me in a tight bear hug  
"Well you can start with a family hug" he laughed  
"Uh, i...can't really...breathe" i managed to choke out  
Then he put me back down to my feet thankfully  
"Oh, sorry, forgot your human defences are no match for my strenght"  
"Emmet you're not superman" rosalie laughed  
"Next best thing though" we all laughed at that.  
"Oh, and Bella ive already filled your wardrobe for you" Alice giggled and went out the room, then once again i was left alone to look around my room, even Edward had left to go downstairs.  
I had looked everywhere around my room tested everything it was beautiful, i looked in the wardrobes it was the biggest inside to a wardrobe i had ever seen, One side i think was formal wear and the other casual, at the back was bags belts and shoes i loved it, i did wonder how much it cost but i didn't want to ask.  
When i went downstairs, i went to join everybody in the living-room i sat on the couch next to Edward and snuggled into his chest whilst we all watched new episodes of True Blood.


	6. New Beginings

Chapter 6 - New Beginings

About three months had passed in my new home, the same routine everyday wakeup, work, home, study, and then go to bed. It was the same everyday no changes usually exept form if we played games when i got in from work or when i had to occupy myself when Edward and his family went hunting.  
Usually when Edward had arrived home we would go upstairs and listen to our music, but tonight was different, me and Edward don't know how but my mother had called Carlisles office at the hospital and asked if there were any records of me being in Forks, i didn't know why she wanted to find me all of a sudden but something made me think she was only going to use me.  
When Carlisle had told her that she was a close friend to the family, she had asked for the address that i lived in, we had no clue why, but i was sure Alice did, when Edward knew Alice was home he went downstairs to find out if she knew about any of this, but she hadn't seen anything in her visions, Edward had said it depends on the path they take.  
"Edward you know they way Alice can't see my mother coming?"  
"Yes."  
"Well as you have said it depends on the path they take. What if she turns up on this doorstep out of the blue, would Alice know she was going to do that?"  
"No, i don't think she would but why would your mother just randomly turn up on our doorstep?" this had me questioning myself  
"I don't know but i have a feeling she will use me, after all these years she wants to get intouch now? why?"  
"Well, whatever she wants you for we will deal with this together, as a family."  
That night i went upstairs early to bed, about Nine Thirty, i couldn't got to sleep, no matter how hard i tried i just couldn't. I looked at the clock that hung above my table it said it was only Eleven. I didn't know whether Everybody would still be downstairs i didn't really want to check, a while after i heard bangs coming from Rose and Emmets' room thats when Edward came in  
"Hey Bella, you OK?" He whispered as he walked to the side of my bed  
"Yeah, can't get to sleep thats all."  
"Its not becouse of Rose and Emmet is it?"  
"No, vie been trying since Nine Thirty. What are they doing in there? Arguing, Fighting?"  
"No Bella something else I'm sure you realise sooner or later." he laughed at me and then i clicked on to what he meant.  
"Oh, right nevermind then" i giggled  
Edward laid down on my bed next to me and started to hum my lullaby which i hadn't heard since the night before i got my new room, his cool marble skin against mine cooled me down, i could soon feel myself drifting into unconsiousness. When i woke Edward was sat up in the bed reading a book which i think was Wuthering Heghts most probably, when he saw i was awake he put it down next to him and helped me sit up in the bed.  
"How did you sleep?"  
"From what i remeber, i was very restless."  
"Yeah you were, tossing and turning all night."  
"Really, I'm never usually like that?"  
"Yeah, i think its because or you mother, shes been on your mind since she called you need to relax Bells."  
"Yeah, i can't help it though its hard not to think about it."  
"I know, like i said we will deal with this as a family, when it comes to it. But for now i want you to eat, you haven't eaten in two days Bella."  
"OK, whats for breakfast, well from what I'm smelling i think its eggs, bacon, and toast?"  
"Yeah Rose wanted to make you something, you know you've made a great impression on her ever since you started living here she has been so much happier, i have no idea why"  
As i got up out the bed i went dizzy-i always stand up to fast-and plonked back down on the bedside, when i was ready i got up again and walked over to my wardrobe and put on some comfy clothes, mainly the ones Edward liked best.  
As i got to the bottom of the stairs the aroma of food filled my nose, i walked slowly into the kitchen with Edward to see Rose and Alice making breakfast i went and sat at the table where Rose had set mine out for me, it must have takenme two minutes to waffle it down, it tasted so amazing  
"Wow, for people that only feed on animal blood you cook amazing food" i said as i ate the last peice of toast on my plate  
"Thanks Bella, well with our practice you get better each time" Alice laughed  
Carlisle came into the kitchen to get his coat  
"Well, good morning Bella, how's the food?" he asked me  
"Oh, it's absolutly delicious"  
He laughed then "So i guess you enjoyed it. Well I'm just going into town to get some food for Bella, anyone want to tag along Esme is coming too?"  
"Ill come i need to buy some new clothes" Rose Chirped  
"Um, i think ill come i have really been out since i moved in, i think it would be nice to get out for a while." i Replied  
Edward looked at me and smiled.  
Alice and Rose dregged me frm shop to shop whilst Edward went off and Carlisle and Esme went food shopping for things to cook for me, i felt bad that they did that but in a way they liked it trying out new foods on me to see how they tasted they found it fascinating, i don't see why though.  
As i got dragged through the shops i couldn't help but notice the most stunning dress ever, it was a pale pink with a baby blue bow on the side, the top was fitted with silk material and came down into netted and puffy, with pale blue diamantes across the front and around to the back and also across the top to match the bow on the side  
"You like that dress Bella?" Alice asked  
"Um yeah, why don't you like it?" i asked wearily  
"No, its amazing Bella, just i didn't think it was your style" she replied to me  
"Wow, how amazing is that dress" Rose said walking out of a shop with yet more bags  
"I know, Bella no buts i am buying you that dress" she insisted, i know when Alice insisted i couldn't argue  
It was a versace dress and all but Alice will be Alice and I'm not aloud to argue with her, she always wins.  
When we had finished in town we went home and i had my tea, minted lamb chops with veg and chips kind of a strange combination but i liked it. When i had finished i joined the family in the living room and we all sat down and relaxed whilst watching greys anatomy.  
After three episodes of that me and Edward went up to bed, he said he wanted to stay with me again to check on how i was sleeping, and he hummed my lullaby and his soft marble skin was a pleasure to have on hot nights.  
"Where did you end up today then?" i asked  
"Uh, not many places, just a few clothes shops."  
"You, clothes shopping on your own? what are you hiding from me Edward?" i giggled at him  
"Yes, i can go clothes shopping on my own you know, and i was buying you a present so i can't tell you what I'm hiding" he grinned at me  
"Why have you bought me a present?"  
"Well it woudn't be nice not to get someone something for their birthday."  
"How did you know it was my birthday?" i asked him, wondering how he knew  
"Jasper went to the home and asked for me"  
"Edward, to be honest i didn't want anything for my birthday"  
"Well, vie already gotten something and you're getting it" he laughed  
"OK then, well I'm going to try and sleep now, hopefully a better one"  
"OK, darling sweet dreams, have a peacefull sleep, i love you forever" he whispered into my ear and started humming the lullaby i longed to hear and once again i drifted into unconsiousness.


End file.
